Stars and Spectres
by Dr. Tal
Summary: Why me? I just started playing these games, didn't even get to finish the second one, and THEY accidentally rip me from my home into theirs. I wish I could go home...


**Mass Effect: Stars and Spectres**

**A/N:**  
><em>First of all the obvious; I do not own anything with regards to Mass Effect, all character, locations etc are the property of BioWare, I am simply working with their material. Alright now that's out of the way.<em>

_ Well I should let you know now that I will play around with a section of the time line at some point, but that won't be a while. Any way here goes my first Mass Effect attempt…_

**2010 – Australia, Some part of Adelaide, my bedroom**

Alright let's see who's on line…ok Diception and Blaze…ok join party. Grabbing my headset as I slunk down into my oh so comfy bean bag, god I love this thing.

"Hey guys"

"Hey man" responds Diception, casual and cheery as ever.

"Hi Tal!" chimes Blaze.

"What you guys up to?" I know they're playing Black Ops, but I ask anyway, I'm weird like that.

"Oh you know the usual, owning some randoms' with my AK-47" Diception and his AK impossible to separate them…though I will admit he's fair awesome with it.  
>"Nice, keep it up," I smile.<p>

"Yeah man" I can hear the outright glee in his voice.

"How about you Blaze?" I ask her.

"Still learning these maps, I'll get there" she says, oh Blaze she's such a trooper, but a really nice person, takes a lot to make her mad.

Now that I think about it both of these two are really great people to play with, always good to talk with, I really enjoy our little group that we have, it's great.

"So Tal, did you get Mass Effect?" Diception asks.

"I told you I got it a few days a go along with Mass Effect 2, I've just been downloading ALL the DLC for both games before I start them. And now that I have two weeks off from my police training, I plan to live in this room and not venture out of it for in that time!"

I wait for the question that I know one of them will ask…

"What will you live off?" thank you Blaze.

"Ice coffee, regular coffee and pizza," Ok I know it sounds bad but, hey I'm too lazy to cook anything nice.

"Dude, isn't that what you always eat?"

"What's your point Diception?" I don't really live of the stuff…well I do with the Ice coffee, but that's beside the point. "This had better be worth it man, these games had better change my world!" I say changing the subject.

"Oh it will dude, it will, trust me! I still can't believe you've never played them!" I can actually distinguish the hurt in his voice as he says it.

"It's a crime against the gaming community" wow, Blaze has that exact same tone of hurt in her voice, this must be a phenomenal game.

"Alright, alright, alright I'm putting in the disk now!" That should pacify them a little.

"Make sure you choose the Adept!" Diception practically orders.

"What? No way Engineer is totally the way to go!" and there goes Blaze.

"Guys I've already made my Shepard, male, earth born, war hero and he's a Sentinel" I hope that'll get them to drop their argument before it even starts.

"What? A Vanguard why would you choose a class that's a split, you don't even get the really cool powers like singularity. Now if you were an Adept…" I just zone out as Diception lists the endless advantages of the Adept class, how it's clearly the most amazing this and powerful that and eventually goes starts to go on about his beloved AK-47 again.

I zone out as they argue over the finer points of messing with the enemy. Alright here we go…

**2180 – Mars, Lowell City, Systems Alliance Research and Development Labs**

For the first time in his life Dr. Aidan Alexander had little idea what to expect as he stared at the lab set up before him. He had no idea how the corrupted piece of element zero would react, part of him had thought that the refining process would some how purify and rid the element zero of its irradiated state, or at least lessen it. But no, it had remained the same, irradiated element that was now hooked up to the apparatus that held his attention. Dr. Alexander pushed his lengthening and gradually greying black hair out of his face as he checked over the last few systems. The reason Dr. Alexander had little idea of the results, was quite simple. Common element zero (if it can even be called common) was already well documented, if you passed a positive electrical charge then the mass around it began to increase depending on the amount of power be pulsed through it. Whereas a negative electrical charge would cause the mass around it to decrease. There was also what many Biotics' referred to as a 'warp' where the constantly changing mass resulted in the object being 'shredded'.

Dr. Alexander had a vague idea that the result would have an opening effect on the fabric of space and time. Where it would open to he could only theorise, hopefully it would create some form of worm hole through. He started checking that all the systems were working, that the irradiated element zero would receive alternating bursts of both positive and negative electrical charges, starting with very low powered burst, and steadily increasing the power of each burst. Due to the timeline he had set, this experiment would take several days, in which they would observe and record what occurs, if anything even occurs at all he thought to himself as he finished checking all the systems.  
>"Right is everything ready?" he asked one of the assistant researchers.<p>

"Yes Doctor, awaiting your command to start sir" came the reply. "Alrighty then, here we go people, let's see if we can change history" he said as he initiated the start up sequence.

**2010 – Australia, Some part of Adelaide, my bedroom**

_2 days later since starting Mass Effect…_

That was fantastic I can't believe I never played this before! What the hell is wrong with me! Well I'd better have a stretch and some food before I jump into Mass Effect 2. Getting up I hear someone outside the house, I pause and listen for a second. Hey cool it's the Postman! I love mail, well the good ones anyway. I walk outside to the mailbox, and practically blind my self when I do. Well that's what I get for sitting inside for 2 days.

"Gah! I swear it was never this bright out here!" shielding my eyes with one hand I grab the mail. Thank god I'm back inside again, too bright and painful out there. Anyway let's see what we got here; bill, bill, bill, bill, letter, addressed to…mum, mum, mum, mum, me… wait what? Sweet I get a letter! Hey wait a second it's from the bank…ah crap that's never good. Hmm better check if really is mine…damn, there it is in big black letters 'Mr Emerson Wolfden'. Oh well better get this over and done with, I throw the bills on the kitchen counter, as I open my letter. Dear Mr. Blah blah blah, enclosed is a copy of blah blah blah please take the time to blah blah blah…oh it's just a bank statement. Jeez and I got all worked up over that.

"Ah stuff it, ice coffee, cold pizza then Mass Effect 2" I say out loud already halfway through raiding the fridge. I get my breakfast and take it back to my room. As I sink down into my bean bag, piece of pizza stuffed in mouth I jam my headset back onto my head.

"Hey guys I'm back!" I wash down my slice of pizza with a healthy swig of ice coffee, man who ever made this stuff is, well, probably really rich if I think about it…

"Hey dude, yeah Blaze had to leave for work or something so it's just you and me, well more me and sometimes you." Diception says with what I can only imagine is a grin. "So up to Mass Effect 2 already man? That's insane dude, have you even slept in the past 48 hours?"

"Yes! I've had about ten or eleven hours sleep over the past two days thank you very much sir! You should know I went to sleep before you and woke up after you anyway, hypocrite. Plus I read all the codex entries I got as well"

I hear him laugh through the headset.

"Anyway Diception I'm gonna get started now, so yeah, you know what that means," crap I shouldn't have said it like that, I just left my self wide open…

"That I'll be spared the sound of your voice?" I knew he'd say that!  
>"Yeah, yeah man whatever," worst come back ever, more an admission of defeat really. "Anyway catch you in a few hours when I surface for food."<p>

"Alright man, have a good one."

"Yeah you too man, see you soon," alright let's get into Mass Effect 2…

**2180 – Mars, Lowell City, Systems Alliance Research and Development Labs**

_3 days after experiment start…_

"Anything to report yet?" asked Dr. Alexander as he sat down in the chair next one of the two research assistants, cup of tea in hand.

"Well, there are occasional…'irregularities', but they seem to be occurring at an increased rate."

"What exactly do you mean by 'irregularities'?" the doctor replied, glimpsing at the lab set up through the heavily reinforced window.

"It's hard to explain Dr. but, well it's the irradiated element zero sir and the equipment in the room with it. When it happens, all the sensors, start receiving incorrect data, or massive influxes to the increased mass that shouldn't be possible based on the strength of the charge we're putting through it."

"Well that certainly some impressive results wouldn't you say? All the safety measures are still in place aren't they? The kinetic barriers are still operational and at full strength?"

"Yes Dr. Alexander, all the safety measures are still fully functional, as is all the monitoring equipment. How much longer do you think we should prolong the experiment?"

"Stick to the plan, two more days, then we'll evaluate the situation and continue from there." Dr Alexander looked into the room housing the unstable element. "What on earth…" Everything in the room was suddenly pulsing a subtle blue light. "Are the sensors picking anything up?"

"I don't understand it sir, the readings keep flickering, like the element zero keeps disappearing and re-appearing." A slight rumble was felt by the doctor. and the two research assistants. It was not overly powerful, but to the three men, it felt profoundly wrong. As they gazed at the corrupted piece of element zero, and all the equipment and wires that that were attached to it, they began to notice that the blue light, that was subtle at first, was thickening in certain areas. It almost looked like a hazy picture was beginning to form in the next room. But what they were looking at, they had no idea. They simply stood and stared at the phenomena, until the doctor saw something in the corner of the, whatever it was he was looking at, he couldn't be quite sure at this point. But what he saw made him quite nervous, on the edge of the hazy image being project in the next room, small string like cracks were gradually appearing… "Please don't be what I think that is…" Dr. Alexander muttered under his breath.

**2010 – Australia, Some part of Adelaide, my bedroom**

_3 days and 12 hrs since starting Mass Effect_…

"So where are you up to man?" Diception asks, breaking me out of my happy little Mass Effect bubble.

"Ah finished the Collector ship about an hour ago, and now just doing these personal missions for the squad. I haven't done any yet, I've just been 'unlocking' them if you know what I mean" I say rubbing my eyes, think I've been inside a dark room for too long, there's a slight blue haze to everything.

"You mean the loyalty missions? They take a little while to get through them all, but it's worth it man, well if you do it right anyway."

"You spoil anything for me and I will think up a suitably horrible punishment for you," I know he won't actually reveal anything unless I ask anyway, but just incase he's trying to play me...

"You know I would never do anything like that, well maybe occasionally, but it'd only be minor stuff. Just wanted to warn you that some of these missions can go wrong man, so just be careful in how you deal with them." Wow that's cool, layers within layers, for a game I mean.

"Ok cheers, think I'm going to take a break though, my eyes are feeling a little funny," at least I think they are, everything just feels...I don't know, just somehow wrong or off. "Anyway be back in half an hour or so man."

"Alright catch you later."

My eyes must be playing up to lack of sunlight or something, because everything definitely looks bluish, like the reflected light from the wood. Even my reflection in the mirror looks bluish, my short messy brown hair along with my pathetic attempt at facial stubble looks decisively weird with what looks to be blue highlights. Even my eyes are gaining the blue taint thing, they keep shifting between their normal brown and blue every time I move my head. And now my reflection has a similar skin tone to an Asari, though so do my clothes for that matter Maybe I've had too much coffee coupled with the fact that I've had not enough sleep, plus that I've been avoiding sunlight like it's the plague; maybe that's why everything looks blue. At least I hope so.

Alright plan of action; have glass of ice coffee, then have a snooze, then more coffee, then resume Mass Effect. I down the remaining ice coffee in my glass then promptly fall on my bed, after shoving the controller out of the way. And asleep in three, two... 

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

Huh, alright this is strange, the blueish tinge is in my dream, or am I awake? Ok maybe tinge is the wrong term, it's more like smoke or fog. I wave my hand around the blue smoke/fog, but nothing, no twirls or anything from the movement. Hmm, that would mean it's not a vapour...Ok I have no idea what this is. Well...I'm convinced this a dream now, there are what I think are cracks or splits appearing everywhere, you know just once I would like to have a dream where I don't realise it's a dream, it's not too much to ask is it? Definitely a dream these crack things are not on the walls as I thought they were, they're more suspended in mid air. Maybe this is a result of too much coffee, maybe I should cut back a little...wait what am I saying that is not an option! Walking around one of the 'cracks' it seems that it's pulsing or throbbing, an uncomfortable feeling seems to be issuing forth from it. As I look through it, I notice that it looks as if it's blurring the objects around it. Wonder what my hand would like? I raise my left arm, ready to test out my idea, huh most of these cracks seem to be spaced in only part of my room, just around my bed, tv and attached Xbox and my bedside table. Man this is one weird as dream. Time to see what my hand will look like...

Well, it looks blue, big surprise! Well at least it looks funny, all distorted and what not. The 'crack' seems to be spreading out towards my hand, this is just getting boring no-

"AAAARRGGGGHHHHH" it hurts, it burns! My hand feels like it's being torn apart from the inside! "Arrghhh!" I fall to my knees still screaming in pain and clutching my hand to my chest, and the I notice the rest of my room. All the 'cracks' are joining with themselves forming a blue box, about the same size as a small room. Not a dream this can't be a dream, with pain this intense, there's no way this can be happening!

"WHAT THE HELL?" I shout.

"What was that? I heard something!"

"What the hell?" who said that? What is going on?

"There it is again Dr. Alexander!"

"Yes, yes I heard it! I demand that you show yourself! This is a Systems Alliance facility and you are trespassing upon a contained scientific experiment!"

What. The. Fuck? I turn around to where I think the voice is coming from. In the middle of this blue fog room thing, is...well I don't know what it is, but there's a lot of wires, a really weird looking piece of white hot metal in the middles of it, plus a fair amount of what I'm assuming are processors and monitoring equipment.

"Where am I? How did I get here? And what the fuck is this thing in the middle of my room?"

**2180 – Mars, Lowell City, Systems Alliance Research and Development Labs**

_3 days and 18 hours after experiment start..._

Dr. Alexander was experiencing mixed amounts of panic and excitement. On the one hand the experiment had yielded results, very interesting. On the other hand the readings from their equipment were indicating that the corrupt element zero and the equipment in the monitoring room was reaching very high heat levels, indicating something was going explode, and very soon. Plus the fact that there was now someone in the room, that only had one entrance, that they were sitting in front of.

"Where am I? How did I get here? And what the fuck is this thing in the middle of my room?" said the voice from inside the room.

"Never mind that now! You need to get out of there now!" Panic won out as Dr. Alexander tried to shut down the equipment, he cursed the the blue haze that prevented him from seeing into the room.

BOOM!

Aidan looked up in time to see a body slammed back first into the door and slide to the floor.

"Oh no, please don't be dead," he said to him self as the fire containment systems and alarms went off.

**AN: The multiple perspective will not be used again after this chapter, from now on it will be my perspective. So I hope that was interesting enough, like it? Questions? Advice? Criticism? Flames? Then let me know.**


End file.
